gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adder
Proposed name change Because this car is a hypercar, should we change the page name to "Veyron-inspired Hypercar"? JBanton (Talk | ) 08:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Im more than sure this is a trismo I mean it has a T for the logo and its a sports car Zombo-tech (talk) 22:18, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :That "T" is a parody of the Bugatti emblem and its positioning. Manufacturer, not model. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Even people that are not car experts can tell that this car is based on a Bugatti...Dodo8 ''Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 07:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) : It seems that all cars have different prices on Armor, Engine, etc. Probably even colors. I have a scroll box template I could add to the wiki though (Not sure if it works on the mobile version). It will greatly reduce the page stretching made by the tables without having to expand everything, making the page longer. 10:19, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Online spawn? @ Monkepolice188 Prove it spawns naturally (without mods) on Portolo Drive in online. 4 wiki editors disagree with you and so far you are the only one claiming it does. Please do not edit that statement back in without supporting evidence. Smurfynz (talk) 14:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Have replicated the spawn on Portolo in Online, but only while driving an "owned" Adder to seed it. Smurfynz (talk) 23:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) "Occasionally spawns parked in front of a house in Vinewood Hills" The title says it; Where does it spawn.. I know most locations for unique cars to spawn around the map, but I've never encountered a Adder parked in Vinewood Hills somewhere. Even when leisurely driving my own Adder around the streets there. So, anyone have a location/streetname/map for it? I would like to know. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 20:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I agree, it seems unlikely to me. Except the Portola Drive spawn point and online websites, I wouldn't see it spawning somewhere else. 20:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Not the fastest car in the game Really tired of this being here. It's a common misconception that the Adder is the fastest car in the game. And for a while, it can't be blamed. However, with the hotfix on the Banshee 900R, the "Adder is fastest car in the game" claim is bogus, the 900R is much faster than the Adder. Quite obvious really. However, not many know that the Z-type has a higher top speed than the Adder, in the base game. While not immediately apparent in the handling.dat file, driving along a perfectly flat road at top speed will show the Z-type gradually will slip away. The Z-type has a very low Drag value for a car, a trend consistent with most Sports Classics but especially prevalent on the Z-type. Drag affects top speed and cornering abilities, and the lower the value, the less detrimental to the car's performance it is. Meanwhile, the Adder's drag isn't too bad, but hurts its performance a lot more. The difference in Drag is enough to offset the lower maximum velocity and driving force of the Z-type and give it a higher top speed. Broughy1322 is doing a whole series on testing the top speeds of all vehicles in the game. And he isn't doing this by just looking at a spreadsheet or some other cheater's way. He drives the vehicles in a perfectly straight line for 0.2 miles while removing any other potential factors such as road imperfections or acceleration. Then, by using Speed = Distance/Time (basic algebra, not rocket science), works out each car's top speeds. Theoretically, it's the most accurate way possible to test the vehicles' top speeds in game, as all potential variables on performance are documented and limited. I keep on bringing him up because he's one of the few YouTubers out there to be thorough and scientific on the subject of top speed. And don't write him off for being "Just another annoying GTA YouTuber," he's distinctively different than the normal GTA YouTube community because he proves his own points with the game engine rather than relying on tips or modders/hackers for info. And the results of all this experimentation? Here's the top 5 land vehicles tested for top speed. Motorcycles are while wheeliing, which severely increases top speed. All results are for fully upgraded vehicles. As performance upgrades are proportional improvements to the stock car's performance, specifically the driving force stat, the odds of these changing between stock and fully modded is extremely unlikely. #Hakuchou (131 mph , 117 mph while not wheeliing) #Banshee 900R (130.5 mph ) #Bati 801 (129.5 mph , 115 mph while not wheeliing) #Z-type (126 mph ) #'Adder''' (125 mph ) I'm not pulling these numbers out of my arse at all. Look through the videos. Click the links on each vehicle's top speed, it shows you their recorded top speed. And if you still don't trust them, repeat the process for yourself. ☯ Miggy (hawk talk) 08:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :This is not how we test vehicle speeds here. Because distance and time are not proportional in-game. If you continue to revert, I will result in blocking you, as you are currently going against the MOS of vehicle speeds - an official policy. End of discussion. Monk Talk 15:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::If you don't agree with/approve the methods used by Broughy, maybe a visual aid will convince you. This guy, GUN1T123 made a comparison video (drag style) with the Adder and the Banshee 900R. The video should speak for it self unless you believe he modded the performance data of the Banshee 900S. HeyBerg (talk) 16:20, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :: @Monk: :: First of all, you can't call "End of discussion" just because you made your argument. Quite frankly, that's the way to make yourself look like an ignorant (profane word here). :: Proportions don't affect the end overall performance of a vehicle. Doesn't matter what seconds you count by, the Adder will always be slower than these other vehicles. If anything, going by GTA's units for time as well would only amplify the difference visually. I suppose it doesn't help the proportions used here are the same ones used by all other vehicle articles for comparison. :: Might I add, your mentioning about me going against the policies for vehicle top speeds is invalid because there is no policy. I've looked. On GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Vehicles, the only referral to top speed is in the performance section, in the following sentence (emphases mine): ::: Prior to the overview, the section should include a neutral, objective review paragraph referring to how the vehicle handles, '''its speed/ acceleration' and construction, damage and deformation characteristics, in the context(s) that are relevant to the vehicle.'' :: By extension, any way of testing top speed is physically valid in the argument of a vehicle's top speed, including Broughy's. ☯ Miggy (hawk talk) 16:33, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll apologise for the rest, as I'm currently under a lot of pressure after users on another Wiki are arguing with me, blocking me, and causing homophobia and racism towards users and my brother (rather emotional amd strssful, I'm sure you'll agree). The policy here specifies testing. Monk Talk 16:43, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::The issue is that car speedometers aren't accurate either and don't measure in the same way, some speedometers have more error than others, it varies from vehicle to vehicle. :::At top speed I get the following speeds reported on the Ztype and 900R speedmeter: :::Z-Type: ~88-90mph :::Stirling GT: ~120mph :::900R: ~138-140mph :::The Z-Type can keep up with a Adder in a straight line, see what I am trying to say? :::The Z-Type vs Stirling GT is the best one I have so far, no way you can miss the fact that the Z-Type is way faster than the Stirling GT :::Saying the Adder is faster than the 900R because the Speedmeter tells you so (While the 900R is pulling away at +6mph than you) is being a bit blind and unscientific don't you think? :::Distance/Time is the only way to measure top speed with some level of accuracy since the game speedometers clearly fail at doing that. :::JSantosPT (talk) 13:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: THE END Right! I've had enough. I've done this so called test you've all been doing. I spent 2 hours testing around 5 vehicles. Here's what I did *Created a race, 1 mile long on the LSIA runway. I know it is EXACTLY 1 mile as the distance is stated on the race details, and in the creator. *It is a completely straight line, from the northern runway, right from the top, to the very end. *I began testing in GTA Online races. *I did this on my own. *Weather was clear. #I selected Adder. #I held on the accelerator #as soon as the race began, my car automatically set off. #i did not steer the car at all. #i did not let go of the accelerator at all. #I did not press the brakes at all. Results *After I tested the Adder in 10 tests, the number I got every single time was based around 26 seconds. **D/T = S -> 1 MILE / 26 SECONDS = ~ 138.4 mph *I repeated the test on the Banshee 900R. It took 27/28 seconds across 10 tests. **D/T = S -> 1 MILE / 27.5 SECONDS = 130 mph (After using the D/T = S calculator during testing, I got a number, 128.4 mph, during testing) Regardless of the fairness of my test, there's ONE THING YOU ARE ALL FORGETTING. :DISTANCE / TIME = SPEED ------> AVERAGE SPEED. NOT TOP SPEED. :Just because the Average speed (D/T = S) on the Banshee is HIGHER than the Adder, DOES NOT mean the Adder is SLOWER. A higher average speed means I simply lasted longer on a high speed - not necessarily a higher speed. Thus, this proves the Adder wins either way, but say that I followed your tests (which potentially are better in quality), and said that the Banshee 900R's average speed is higher; THAT only says that the Banshee got to a high speed quicker than the Adder and maintained that speed; that said, this means the Banshee 900R has: :*Better acceleration, or :*Better traction, or :*Better clutch rate. After all this, I can only say one thing; you're tests simply aren't accurate for gathering top speeds, since the test you have been carrying out doesn't tell us the top speed the car reaches. There isn't any other way you can work out the top speed of a car other than using what is given in game; speedometers. Regardless of how inaccurate they are, it is still provided, defined data, that is a quantity somewhere in the files. What you have done is prove what we already knew; many cars (including the Banshee 900R) have better acceleration, traction, whatever, than the Adder. Well done, congratulations. Oh, PS: *I got 71 mph for the average speed of a Whippet Racing Bike *130 mph for the Z-Type *And, 144 for the Osiris (higher average than the Adder). Monk Talk 14:20, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Just a side note: IRL, the most accurate way to work out the top speed of a vehicle is by using the gear ratios, tire width, circumference, rotation numbers of the wheels, and of course the maximum RPM. None of this (other than top RPM) is supplied in-game, therefore even this proves that the way you're testing it is wrong. There's no other way to test it. Simple. If you continue to argue against this, I will lock the talk page, because your theories aren't proving anything. Monk Talk 14:36, February 17, 2016 (UTC) There is no other way to test speeds other than using the aforementioned factors IRL. Even if you're timing the time it takes to get from one checkpoint to another when you're at its maximum speed, that's not proving anything, it's merely saying "wow, another average speed between what started with a high speed and ended with a high speed" - AGAIN, NOT A TOP SPEED. And regardless of HOW our results differ (as I've already said, for the last time...), the results are useless, as the tests we are doing aren't how you test for a vehicle's top speed. So do not come here saying otherwise. It is a known fact. Monk Talk 21:48, February 17, 2016 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Engine Based on the powertrain of the Veyron, the community has concluded that the Adder is powered by a W16 engine. I feel like this is one of the ways in which the Adder departs from it's real-world counterpart. Maybe I'm not quite familiar with the size of the Veyron's engine, but this looks to me like like two V-8 engines connected to a single transmission. This isn't unheard of in the auto world. Bryanstein (talk) 06:46, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there. While you're correct that the engine cover is simply two V8s stuck together with a single transmission system, it's clear that Rockstar have attempted to replicate (much rather, Mock) a, what is in their eyes, W16, by following the common summary that two V8s make a W16 - while this is technically incorrect, it is, in a way, logical and mechanically speaking, a simple way to describe a W16. The "two V8s" is mentioned in the trivia (as far as I know); I hadn't realised the performance description reads as "W16", I will change it, as it was supposed to say "2x SOHC V8", rather than "2x DOHC V8". Monk Talk 07:17, September 9, 2016 (UTC)